Recreational activities frequently include essential surfaces that are susceptible to damage from exposure to one or more surface damaging phenomena. For example, typical surface damaging mechanisms include physical contact resulting from participant interaction, exposure to inclement environmental conditions, and others. In this regard, maintenance and protection is required to safeguard a participant from injury and increase the lifetime of the surfaces.